Caleb Grey
Summary Caleb Grey (formerly known as Luke Wallace) is a powerful being and the older brother of Samuel Grey. While often initially charming when encountered, Caleb is actually completely amoral and only out for himself, even being nicknamed Leviathan due to his greedy and ruthless attitude, with people often commenting on wherever he goes death is the result. When he formed The Pantheon he took on the alias of Moros, after the God of Inevitable Doom, but he no longer calls himself this. Caleb previously ascended and became the Champion of Destruction, but was defeated by Nolan Dallas, Lucifer Pryde and Alukoros. After a stint of pretending to be Luke Wallace, he made a deal with the mysterious being known as Bernard, the city of Blackveil 'was warped into existence, drastically changing the lives of several Primoverse characters. Backstory Childhood and Early Years While his brother Samuel's powers were discovered when he was thirteen and was ejected from his home, Caleb discovered his powers far younger but kept them hidden. With the bullying of his father rubbing off on Caleb, Caleb often verbally abused his younger siblings, to the point that one of his sisters grew to completely despise him. After Samuel was ejected from the family home, Caleb waited before soon striking to leave the family broken. He soon killed his father while his mother was out of the house and cut out his heart, which he then hid inside of a cake and fed to his mother. Upon learning what had become of her husband, the stress broke her mentally, and she was taken to a facility for help. Before social workers could take him or his sisters in, Caleb went off with them. Caleb soon met a man on the deep web looking to pay for young girls. Caleb, seizing the opportunity to make some money for his new life, sold his seven-year-old sister Megan. His other sister, Abby, was left to die alone in the streets by Caleb before he went off on his own. Cog in the Machine Reemerging years later under the employ of Costello Caruso, Caleb was sent after his brother Samuel to kill him. During the fight against Samuel, Caleb taunted him repeatedly and informed him about what he had done to their family. Eventually becoming completely enraged, Samuel attacked Caleb furiously but was beaten down to a bloody pulp and believed dead. However, Lydia Day soon dragged him to a hospital and Samuel survived, albeit barely. Caleb returned to Costello and received his reward, beginning to work full time for him as a high ranking assassin in his empire. He was soon assigned to take out the mysterious figure who has been killing many stock owners and high ranking members in Starlight Incorporated. Eventually linking the murders to rival assassin Allan Creed, Caleb hunted him down and dispatched of him quickly, but also accidentally leaving him alive as well. This soon led to Caleb having to fight Claire Maddox, who outmatched him physically and caught him off guard, almost killing him, before he regained his strength and blasted her into a wall. While she was unharmed, he prepared to kill her before spotting Claire's currently lover Tyko Lars. Seeing a way to exploit her emotions, Caleb murdered him by turning him to stone, causing her to become enraged and try to kill him once more. Using her rage to make her sloppy, Caleb quickly killed her in the same way, citing how poetic that she died with him in vain. Costello soon learned that Samuel was alive, and once again sent Caleb after his brother. However, this time, Caleb was ambushed by Lydia Day, who shoots him in the back. When Caleb attempted to turn around he transmutated the next bullet into jello, causing it to do no damage. He then began slowly killing Lydia before Samuel returned and shocked Caleb unconscious and left him chained to a pipe, and called the police, leading to him being arrested. Caleb wasn't shown until the final confrontation in the Storyline, appearing behind Costello on top of the Starlight Tower roof. When Samuel questioned how he escaped, he went on into great detail about how he killed everyone in the police station, cop or criminal. While finishing his story, he suddenly cut out from what he was saying and shot Costello in the head. Samuel, shocked by this, asked why, with Caleb responding with the following: ''"Because anyone weak minded enough to keep a man with a loaded gun behind him is just asking to die." Once again engaging in combat, Caleb easily overpowered Samuel, breaking his arm and slicing his chest, all while explaining that he had been on the one killing off Costello's staff, and simply pinned it on Allan Creed. He soon grabbed Samuel's head and slammed it repeatedly into the floor, and kicked him close to the edge of the roof. Shakily standing up, Samuel asked what happened to Abbey, the sister Caleb left for dead. Caleb simply laughed at this before answering by telling him that, "With the luck this family has, probably eaten by wolves." Caleb then used a Pressify Blast to send Samuel off the roof. Samuel survived the fall due to him using his abilities but lost the ability to move below the waist, leaving him in a hospital bed. Caleb is shown in his final scene becoming the boss of Costello's former criminal empire with a smile on his face, stating finally: "With me at the head of this operation, we're gonna rock this industry." The Pantheon Upon his victory against Samuel and Costello, and using intimidation to take control of Costello's former criminal empire, Caleb was shown behind Costello's desk with a smile on his face in Starlight Tower. He was discussing with another criminal, Jon Belski, on what they should do next. Jon suggested forming a team to strengthen himself even further, which Caleb liked. Caleb brought Jon Belski, Romero Wells, Dean Lane, Liz June and Valerie Garo onto the team, and named it The Pantheon. Caleb gained the name Moros, Jon became Chronus, Romero became Hades, Dean became Ares, Liz became Nyx, and Valerie became Athena. This formed The Pantheon and began their reign of terror in the criminal underworld. They began by attacking the Marone Family in Grand Haven, sending Dean and Valerie. While killing many members of the Marone Family, they were confronted by Livius Enciant, who easily beat both Dean and Valerie, but was impaled from behind by Valerie when he looked away. The primary target of the attack, however, Ricardo Marone, escaped and eventually used his Meta-Human abilities to bring Livius back to life. While displeased that Ricardo escaped, Caleb was happy that their overall mission was a success. He quickly began having his team take out other criminal organizations as well, and his empire began rising greatly in power compared to others in the United States. At this time, Caleb got into a sexual relationship with Liz June. Soon Caleb was attacked by Allan Creed and Lydia Day, as the two of them had formed an uneasy partnership to not only avenge Samuel who was now in a coma, but to also clear Allan's name. During the fight, Caleb injected Allan with a serum to suppress his powers but was then beaten mercilessly by Allan. Caleb then pretended to be unconscious, before springing back up and stabbing Allan, but he was blasted into a wall by Lydia, and she was allowed to help Allan escape. Now seeing Allan as a threat once again, Caleb formulated a plan to get rid of him. Caleb hired a sniper to murder Liz June in front of the rest of the Pantheon. Upon this being done, Caleb pretended to be upset, and this sparked an outcry from the rest of his team members. Jon was sent to kill Allan Creed and used his ability to control time to not only kill him but do it repeatedly by resetting time. He continued doing this until he was caught off guard by Lydia Day who knocked Jon out. Lydia told Allan that Jon was needed alive for his information, but Allan shot him in the head anyway. Eventually finding Caleb through other means, Lydia and Allan attacked The Pantheon. Dean and Romero attacked Allan, almost killing him before Allan was able to shoot both of them, and Valerie attacked Lydia, but Lydia was able to kick her out the window of the building. Then turning their attention to Caleb, they were quickly beaten due to the fear coming from the dying Dean and Romero empowering him. He broke both of Allan's arms and turned Lydia's brain into water, killing her. He then stabbed Allan in the brain, killing him as well. He was last seen taking Dean and Romero out to a hospital, and it is implied that Valerie survived. The New Dawn After the fall of Nolan, Caleb quietly trailed Samuel's nemesis, Nathan Jueik, who was working with Edwin Clyde to find the powerful being known as Jinuroi. The two planned to enslave Jinuroi and utilize his power for their own gain. Caleb, intrigued, followed their chaotic trail. When Caleb found Sylvis Shaw, a magical cultist directly tied to Jinuroi, having been battered by the two, and barely alive, Caleb questioned him as to where they went. Sylvis, about to die and barely comprehending what was happening, told him they had gone through a portal that would lead to the Mudfields, the realm of the Flesh. Caleb rewarded Sylvis for this information by healing his wounds, but in a sadistic twist, destabilized Shaw's nerves so that they would never stop feeling the pain induced by the injuries brought upon him. Caleb then left Shaw there, and went to the portal. Caleb arrived in the Realm of Flesh soon after Nathan and Edwin had both been killed by Jinuroi. However, when Jinuroi spotted Caleb, he sensed something different than the other two Meta-Humans who came before him. He sensed a malicious evil that filled Caleb completely, like it did Shaw, but did not with Nathan and Edwin. Jinuroi acknowledge this, and the two struck a deal. In return for allying himself with Jinuroi instead of Moxilt, Jinuroi’s more benevolent counterpart, Jinuroi would swap Caleb's powers, making him as powerful as the now fallen Nolan. Caleb agreed, and his powers were changed, leaving him extremely powerful. With his new power, Caleb transported himself to Nowhere (the dimension formerly inhabited by Nolan), and corrupted it, turning it into the new dimension of Everchange, a kingdom for Caleb that is always changing depending on his desire. Moxilt, horrified by the prospect of Caleb gaining the powers Nolan once had, recruited Nolan once more to defeat Caleb. Nolan initially resisted, but soon complied. Nolan was joined by Alukoros in a physical form, as well as Lucifer Pryde. Travelling to Everchange, the three fought a vicious battle against Caleb, where they barely managed to subdue the Ascended Meta-Human. Calling upon Moxilt, Moxilt changed Caleb into a powerless man, and Lucifer crafted a personal hell for him. Left in that personal hell for seemingly hundreds of years, Caleb was pushed to the brink of insanity, barely staying sane by keeping busy. After years of torment, Caleb found a weak area of the false reality around him, and he managed to push through, leading him to Earth once again. Joining the Centurions as Luke Wallace After returning to Earth, Caleb met with a former associate of his, a Meta-Human known as Mismatch. Mismatch, unaware of Caleb's depowered state, nearly passed out at the mere sight of Caleb. Caleb, using this to his advantage, ordered Mismatch to change his appearance, which Mismatch did without question. Satisfied with his new look, Caleb ordered Mismatch to not inform anyone that he was still alive, and left. He then retrieved a large sum of money he had hidden, and assumed a new identity, Luke Wallace, a wealthy man from Scotland. His time in his personal hell allowed him to reflect on his actions, and while he did not regret most of what he did, he did regret what he did to his sister Megan. So Caleb went after the men he had sold her to in Japan, and quickly dispatched them with his new fighting abilities. He found his sister in a completely broken and subjected state, and brought her back to the United States, though he abandoned her thereafter, so as to not hurt her any further. Caleb, now as fully pretending to be Luke, looked into his brother Samuel's current whereabouts. Finding Sam with the Centurions, a group of young heroes, Luke went to join them so he could further study how his sibling has been. While John Bloggs initially did not want to register Luke, as he was not a Meta-Human, John saw promise in Luke's fighting ability, regarding him as close to Darren Lynch, and as such Luke was accepted. Initially Luke had been truly trying to be a better person. While he still despised his brother, he had begun to see him as undeserving of the pain he had caused him. However, the more time he spent outside of his hell, the more the profound effect it had on him began to wear off. In the back of his mind, all he could think about was regaining the power he once had. After a few months, he gave in, and began to form ideas on how he could return to his former glory. After the Centurions obtained the '''Monarch Extractor from the group known as the Network, Luke saw another opportunity for power. Secretly taking it for himself in the night, Luke murdered three mystic criminals, and used the Extractor on them to gain their powers. Luke then hired several criminals to steal the Monarch Extractor, as part of a long-term plan to reveal that he suddenly gained mystic powers during a battle with immortal Vampire Gabriel Krauss about four months after the Extractor was stolen. This worked, and no one suspected that he had used the Extractor to gain his abilities. A World of Grey Once the criminals had stolen the Monarch Extractor, he returned to them and killed all of them, taking the Extractor back one final time. He then returned to Mistfall, Oregon, where he found Sylvis Shaw who was still recovering from what Caleb had done to him in their previous encounter. Caleb easily subdued the old, injured mage, and murdered him with the Extractor. This allowed Caleb to absorb Shaw's knowledge, power, and intense connection to the Flesh. Once this process was completed, Caleb himself was completely transformed, the rest of his humanity he had gained from his time in the personal hell created by Lucifer being stripped away. Upon sensing Shaw's death, the man known as Bernard formed in front of Caleb, being ready to kill him. However, Caleb proposed a deal. Getting the attention of a powerful Flesh was his intention all along, and gaining Shaw's power was merely a benefit. He reminded Bernard that he had once worked as an ally to Jinuroi, and would like to again. Bernard, intrigued, heard out Caleb's proposal. In exchange for Bernard making vast improvements to Caleb's life and status, Caleb would use that status to aid Jinuroi on whatever he required. Bernard agreed, and warped the world to Caleb's new image. When Caleb opened his eyes, he found himself in the Mayor's office of a city he had never heard of, Blackveil, and he had his old appearance back. When all of the memories of this warped reality flooded him, Caleb realized what was happening. Caleb had been elected mayor of the city of Blackveil, which had been warped into existence by Bernard. He was also the CEO of Manticore Industrial, and the leader of the world's most powerful criminal organization, the Blackveil Outfit. At his command, he found an army of Meta-Human enforcers, and everyone believed Caleb was a great philanthropist, all hiding the truth from the world. Appearance and Personality Caleb is a slender man, who is fond of appearing as powerful as possible. He wears suits and turtlenecks almost all of the time, and keeps his wavy black hair as under control as possible. Due to his hair, blue eyes, and facial structure, he looks very similar to his brother Sam, merely appearing slightly older and more serious. As Luke Wallace, Caleb's appearance was significantly different. His hair, while still black and wavy, was shorter, and naturally white at the front. He also wore more casual clothing, often a leather jacket, as opposed to the formal attire he was known for. Caleb is often regarded as the most evil person in the Primoverse, and for good reason. Aside from his earlier time as Luke Wallace (which he knows refers to as his “moment of weakness”), Caleb has been defined by his heartlessness and manipulative behavior. He cares little for anyone but himself, and people are nothing but pawns to him. Despite his pragmatic outlook on life, however, Caleb is not without emotional attachments. Caleb utterly detests his brother, and will seek to harm him at any possible chance, having led several people to their deaths just to torment him. From a character stand-point, Caleb is meant to represent the most evil a normal person can achieve. In a world of outlandish powers and many beings that have done things such as committing genocide, Caleb stands out among them. While he is a former Meta-Human and is now something else entirely, almost everything he does stems from the simple fact that he believes life revolves around himself. He manipulates everyone he meets, and is greed and ego in a physical form. He doesn’t need an army or unimaginable power to do destroy the lives of others (though it could be argued he has both of those things now), all he needs is to set his mind to it. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: Caleb Grey (Formerly Luke Wallace, Alias: Leviathan) Origin: Primoverse (Villainousverse) Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Unknown (Formerly Meta-Human, Ascended, then Human) Date of Birth: October 23rd Zodiac/Horoscope: Libra Birthplace: Salt Lake City, Utah Weight: 193 Ibs Height: 6’0” Likes: Power, Challenge, Wealth, Golf, Planes Dislikes: Samuel, Spicy Foods, Noise Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Managing his empire, Golfing Values: Himself and his Empire Martial Status: Engaged (to Mallory Alva) Status: Alive (Active) Affiliation: The Blackveil Outfit (and its satellite organizations) Previous Affiliation: The Centurions, the Pantheon Themes: Breaking Benjamin - Had Enough Combat Statistics 6-C: Possibly Higher, but that is so far unexplored. (As Other) Powers and Abilities: Currently: *Psychological Manipulation - Caleb has retained his affinity for manipulation. *Enhanced Condition - As a way to keep himself occupied in his own hell, Caleb trained himself to go beyond normal bounds for a person. *Iron Will - Having survived his own hell, Caleb's will is now essentially unbreakable, even by psychics. *Otherness - After murdering Sylvis Shaw, the sudden flood of Flesh Magics, the humanity Caleb had obtained was torn away, leaving him with a completely foreign aura that others around him can feel. He is now a being that is half real, half non-existant, leaving him in a strange state of existence. ** Foreign Mind - This new Otherness extends to Caleb's mind as well *The Monarch Extractor - Through use of the Monarch Extractor, and ancient magicial artifact, Caleb is capable of stealing special abilities of anyone, at the cost of their life. **Magic of Flesh - After killing Sylvis Shaw, Caleb gained access to all of his Flesh powers, making him the most powerful Flesh Sorcerer in the world. Using this, he can accomplish mid-level reality warping. **Black Lightning - Originally the power he gained was mystic lightning control, but his dark soul corrupted the ability, turning it black. **Magical Constructs - Caleb can now create magical constructs. **Exile - By forcibly removing someone's soul from their physical body, Caleb can now send souls to any realm he is aware of. Formerly, as Champion of Destruction: * Freedman - Like his brother Samuel, Caleb was a Freedman. This meant he could not be manipulated by anything below an aspect of the Omnipotent. ** Freedman's Immunity - All non-physical powers against Caleb did nothing. * Dual Warping - Caleb's primary power used to be destabilization, but Jinuroi swapped this out for the ability to warp reality both rationally and irrationally. This, along with his other abilities, made Caleb one of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse. * Miracle Performing - While his power stemmed from unknowable evil, Caleb was capable of performing miracles. However, he often used these miracles on himself, as he cares little for others. * Disaster Manipulation - As the opposite of performing miracles, Caleb could cause disasters of any level. * Evil Aura - Jinuroi amplified Caleb's aura to radiate his evil, allowing for anyone near him to feel it, and be inclined to fear and awe in his presence. Attack Potency: Island Level. Speed: Supersonic, by use of self-manipulation. Lifting Strength: Athletic Human. Striking Strength: Athletic Human. Durability: Large Star Level, though he often cheats death through self-manipulation, meaning Large Star Level is simply estimated. Stamina: Very High (Caleb has a supernaturally large pool of Stamina, and using his powers seemingly takes no effort at all). Range: Any Range '''(Can punch the air and still make it hit an opponent using his powers). '''Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Genius Level Intellect (Orchestrates frequent manipulations of different types of people and situations). Weaknesses: * Ego - Caleb is completely self-absorbed, and believes himself unparalelled in power. This means he often will toy with opponents, and even leave them alive just because he sees no reason to destroy them. * Flesh Connection - Due to his connection with the Eldritch beings known as the Flesh, Caleb's skin occasionally develops small tears, and dark green tentacles will wiggle out. Usually, Caleb can quickly put them back in, but attacking those areas fast enough can damage his connection to the Flesh. Feats: '''Frequent manipulations, brokered dealings with the Eldritch Flesh, survived and escaped his own personally designed hell, stole the powers of several mystics, successfully runs a vast criminal organization. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Mental Breakage - As opposed to fighting opponents directly, Caleb frequently either uses his powers to damage an opponent's mind, or he will orchestrate events to ruin that persons mind and spirit. *Schrodinger's Death - Caleb will often let himself be killed by attacks that do not truly damage him, and will either reappear walking out from behind his corpse as it falls to the ground, or reform somewhere else. *Flesh Attacks - Using tentacles or Eldritch Energy, Caleb will fling opponents around and damage them. *Malice Storm - Caleb will unleash a barrage of black lightning from his hands, while also making it come down on an opponent from the sky. Key: Meta-Human | Ascended | Human | Other Note: Other Notable Victories: -XXX Notable Losses: -XXX Inconclusive Matches: -XXX Trivia * Caleb used to dye his hair red to make it easy to distinguish himself from Samuel. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 6 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Villainous Vulture